A Heart Full of You
by Littlesprig
Summary: "We shall change this world," your young voice revived within my mind in the reverberation of gunfire.ーThis is a collection of Tankas describing their thoughts, their lives, their love(Tanka is Japanese verse in five lines of 5-7-5-7-7 syllables).
1. Chapter 1

＊

冷えていく君のてのひらすり抜けて消えゆく夢よ6月の朝

(The morning air of June cools your hand, and your dream slips it through, fading away.)

＊

在るはずのないものをただまっすぐに求める君の撓まぬ背中

(You never stoop down, pursuing something can not exist.)

＊

君の視ているものが僕には見えなくてその言葉だけが世界のすべて

(I can not see the world you see, just by your words I feel the world.)

＊

花もなく涙もなくその墓は新たな世界の夜明けの砦

(There are no flowers, no tears on your grave, on this lonely barricade at dawn of the new world.)

＊

せかいをかえると幼い君のこえ銃声の中によみがえった

(''We shall change this world,'' your young voice revived within my mind in the reverberation of gunfire.)

＊

〔Army Officer〕


	2. Chapter 2

＊

何気ない言葉が欲しい一度でいい微笑んで私だけのために

(Please smile at me with some casual words, just once, only for me.)

＊

雨の夜夢の中なら独りじゃないあなたの腕を感じて歩く

(In the rainy night I am not alone, I feel your arms around me, walk with you till morning in my dream.)

＊

星宿す樹々を枯らして夜が明けるあなたは消える見知らぬ街に

(Rising sun withers the trees full of starlight, then you disappear into the streets full of strangers.)

＊

悲しくて泣くのじゃないのこの雨は花を育てる恵みの雨よ

(These tears are not because of sorrow, this little fall of rain will make the flowers grow.)

＊

覚えていて誰かを愛するその時にあなたは神の顔を視ている

(And remember the truth that once was spoken ー to love another person is to see the face of God.)

＊

〔Eponine〕


	3. Chapter 3

＊

おねがいですかみさまそこにいるのならせかいをかえるちからをください

(God on high, if you are there, please give us power to change this world.)

＊

信じてる君を本当さ君だけを君がいなけりゃ息もできない

(I believe in you, believe, only you, I can not even breathe without you.)

＊

後悔はしてないしてはいけないと呟く君の震える拳

(Your fists were quivering slightly when you were murmuring to yourself, ''I feel no regret, I do not deserve to regret it.'')

＊

哀しみに洗われてなお燃える灯よお前の眸「それでも、いつか」

(The waves of sorrow could not extinguish the flame in your eyes.)

＊

聞こえるか手に手に旗を翻し闇より登る人々の歌

(Do you hear the people sing, the music of a people who are climbing to the light, flying the flags in their hands?)

＊

〔Children of the Barricade〕


	4. Chapter 4

＊

愛し子よ私の全ては君のもの君の全てが私の希望

(My dear child, my all is for you, your all is my hope.)

＊

憎むことに慣れた私のこの胸に満ちるこの愛ああ痛むほど

(Because all I have known is to hate, now my heart is aching with this unknown love filling it.)

＊

抱くのは君の温もり笑み涙それから君を失う予感

(I embrace you, embrace your warmth, your joy, your sadness, with a presentiment that I would lose you someday.)

＊

今はただあなたの差し出す手を取ろう闇の向こうに輝く明日

(Now I take your hand, let you lead me to tomorrow shining through the darkness.)

＊

私とは誰なのかとはもう問うまい私はひとりの人間でした

(I will never ask myself that who I am anymore, I was a person after all.)

＊

〔Jean Valjean〕


	5. Chapter 5

＊

嘘ばかり嘘つきばかりさよならの代わりにいってきますだなんて

(Liar, you liar, you went off to fight without saying farewell and never came back.)

＊

石畳洗う私の手を汚す血潮はあなたのものかもしれない

(This blood, which stains my hands washing the stone pavement, might be yours.)

＊

美しい犠牲は幻想夜が明けて変わらぬ日々の車輪は廻る

(The beautiful sacrifice was an illusion, nothing changes, nothing ever will, turning through the years.)

＊

唇に残るあなたの塩辛い口づけあの日の革命の歌

(I still feel your bitter kiss on my lips, with the song of revolution we sang that day.)

＊

鎮まらぬ鼓動止まらぬこの涙夜明けがこんなに眩しいから

(This dawn is so brilliant that I can not suppress these tears and throbbing heartbeats.)

＊

〔Women of Paris〕


	6. Chapter 6

＊

夜を照らし巡る星々主よ我を彼らの如く歩ませ給え

(O Lord, let me follow the path of the righteous, like the stars filling the darkness with order and light.)

＊

正義という重き鎖を身に纏い夜の底へと沈みゆく我

(I sink into the night, clothed with heavy chains of the righteousness.)

＊

囚われていたのはどちらだったのか刃のように胸を灼く問い

(Which have been in chains, you or I? I feel this doubt inside me like a knife.)

＊

自由をと叫んだ彼らのもはや何も映さぬ瞳に答えを探す

(I seek the answer in now dead, blank eyes of those who cried for the freedom so gloriously once.)

＊

振り向かぬ神の横顔を虚しく追っていたのか墜ちていく星

(I am a falling star which in vain had been following the face of God that never had turned toward me.)

＊

〔Javert〕


	7. Chapter 7

＊

巴里の街路歩む私の足元で枯葉のように砕け散る夢

(My dreams crumble away like dead leaves at my feet on the streets of Paris.)

＊

砕くがいい踏みにじるがいい既に死んだ心から愛は奪えないから

(You can trample on, shatter my heart that is already dead, but never can rob it of love.)

＊

今は苦く私の舌を痺れさせるこの歌をまたいつか優しく

(Now this song you used to sing me tastes bitter on my tongue, and still I dream you will come to me, sing me it sweetly, again.)

＊

愛したこと悔いはしない生きたこと証してくれるあなたがいるから

(I do not regret having loved him, because now you are here, as a token of my life.)

＊

いつかまた神の庭にて抱く日まであなたの温み胸に留める

(I will keep your warmth in my heart until I can embrace you again in the garden of the Lord.)

＊

〔Fantine〕


	8. Chapter 8

＊

悲しみも苦しみもない雲の上あなたに会えるお城があるの

(There is a castle on a cloud free from every pain or sadness, and you are there, hold me and sing a lullaby.)

＊

暗い森で震える私を拾い上げた愛の形はあの手の形

(Shape of love must be the very same shape of your hands, which picked me up from the dark woods that night.)

＊

こんなにも突然胸を震わせる遥かな世界からの囁き

(Suddenly I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song, which sings of a world that I long to see out of reach, just a whisper away, waiting for me.)

＊

差し伸べるあなたを求め木漏れ日を受ける手に知る光の重さ

(I reach my hand to you into the sunshine filtering through the leaves, feeling the weight of the light on my palm.)

＊

さよならは言わない今もいつまでもあなたの愛に包まれている

(I never say goodbye to you, being wrapped in your love now and forever.)

＊

〔Cosette〕


End file.
